When I Looking Yaoi
by Selim Bajaj EyeNgan
Summary: Setelah Ciel dan Sebastian melakukan *pip*,lahirlah anak mereka! 2! yg satu mirip papanya..yg satu mirip emaknya XD untuk mengurus anak2nya,Sebastian pun menemukan orang yg pas.Siapakah dia? WARNING : YAOI,GAJE,ABAL,YURI,campur aduk Don't like? Don't read
1. Sang Gadis Halfdemon datang!

**When I Looking "Yaoi"**

**AUTHOR : Cielice Phantomhive B'rabbit Ritsu**

**DISCLAIMER : Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**

**SUMMARY : When I looking demon x human**

**WARNING! drama, romance, abal, gaje, yaoi =,="**

beh! Gini dah jadinya klo ketagihan baca yaoi..=v=b gaje..yaoi..shou-ai (sama aja ya? ==)..abal2..+ kurang menghayati *kyknya..

****_Sudah bertahun-tahun para pelayan di rumah phantomhive bekerja..kini saatnya maylene,bard dan finny berlibur sesuka hati mereka selama 5 bulan..dan kini..hanya Ciel dan butlernya lah yg tinggal di rumah itu.._

_Seminggu stelah Ciel dan Sebastian "main perang2an" Ciel pun melahirkan 2 anak..yang satu mirip sang 'ayah' dan satunya mirip sang 'ibu' yg melahirkannya.._

"Sebastian..kemarilah.." sang majikan memanggil butlernya dengan suara lemas  
>"Ada apa bocchan?"<p>

Ciel lalu berbisik kepada sang butler yg bernama Sebastian dan kelihatannya Ciel menyuruh Sebastian mencari orang untuk merawat anak2 nya yg kini tengah tidur di satu ranjang yg empuk..

Siang itu..saat Sebastian berjalan-jalan mencari apa yg diminta sang majikan..menolehlah ia kebelakang..dilihatnya pohon besar nan rindang di belakangnya..  
>Di dahan pohon tsb..terlihatlah seorang lelaki…eh..gadis yg kelihatannya 'tomboy' yg sedang duduk bersandar ke batang pohon tsb..gadis itu berambut pendek skali dan berwarna coklat muda..matanya yg gold bagaikan emas..<p>

"_Lady..Tainaka-san_.." sang butler pun memanggil gadis tsb dan entah sejak kapan ia mengetahui nama gadis tsb..

"Eh?" si gadis langsung menoleh ke bawahnya melihat siapa yg memanggilnya barusan..ia pun loncat turun dari pohon dan mendekati sang pria berbaju hitam yg memangggilnya tadi..

"Namaku Ritsu Tainaka..panggil saja Ritsu..Ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Nona Ritsu..saya punya pekerjaan untuk anda.." sang butler menjawab dengan singkat

"… Tidak masalah…Bawalah aku..Aku akan mengikutimu.." tanpa berpikir panjang gadis yg bernama Ritsu itu langsung mengikuti langkah sang butler..

Sesampainya di rumah Phantomhive..beda dengan orang lain..biasanya orang lain yg belum pernah datang ke sana langsung bengong2 karna kemegahan rumah tsb..akan tetapi..Ritsu berbeda..sikapnya biasa saja..tidak kaget..tidak bengong..biasa saja..

"Nona Ritsu..sebaiknya anda berganti pakaian..saya sudah siapkan pakaian dan kamar untuk anda..ikutlah.."  
>Sang butler mengantarkan Ritsu ke kamar barunya..dan tentu saja kamar itu mewah..tapi…sperti tadi..Ritsu biasa saja..<p>

Stelah Ritsu slesai berganti pakaian..ia mengikuti Sebastian yg berjalan menuju kamar sang majikan..Ritsu yg tdnya tomboy bagaikan anak laki2..kini berubah 'kinclong2' menjadi gadis yg super feminim..

_Tok..tok..tok.._****

"Masuklah.." terdengar suara 'bocah' yg kira2 berumur 13 thn dgn nada yg lemas..

"Sesuai permintaan anda..saya membawanya.." sang butler membungkuk 45 derajat dgn tangan kanan di dadanya..

"Salam..Namaku Ritsu Tainaka..panggil saja Ritsu..tugasku…mengurus 'anak' kalian kan?" belum sempat ciel menceritakan kejadiannya..tetapi Ritsu sudah duluan nyerocos bicara..dan entah sejak kpn gadis bermata gold itu mengetahui bahwa tugasnya adalah merawat bayi..

"Kamu..kamu ini.."

"Aku ini manusia kok" Lagi-lagi belum selesai Ciel bertanya,Ritsu sudah duluan menjawab dan spertinya ia tahu bahwa Ciel akan menanyakan 'dia manusia atau bukan'

"Bayi-bayi ini..yg satu mirip denganmu..yg satu lg mirip dengan dia..dari wajah mereka saja sudah ketahuan kalau mereka adalah anak dari kalian berdua.."

"Hnn..benar…kau benar…mulai sekarang..kaulah yg akan merawat mereka.."****

"Aku mengerti.."

Sejak Ritsu bekerja merawat bayi2 'iblis' dan 'manusia' di dalam rumah itu..bayi2 itu tidak pernah menangis..slalu tertawa,tersenyum…entah bagaimana caranya Ritsu 'menjinakkan' bayi2 tsb..dan itulah alasan kenapa Ciel slalu bertanya kepada Sebastian "dia manusia atau bukan?" dan jawaban sang butler selalu sama yaitu "dia manusia"..

Ritsu memang tidak bisa dipercaya klo dia itu manusia..dari sikapnya..penampilannya..bahkan keahliannya..bagaikan iblis..

Ternyata..selain itu..Ritsu juga pandai menyanyi..saat itu..bayi2 tsb tidak mau tidur..akhirnya Ritsu menyanyi pelan dan membuat mereka tertidur mendengar nyanyian tsb..ciel dan Sebastian yg mendengar lagu tsb pun ikut berkata "suaranya bagus"..di tengah2 pekerjaannya Ritsu memang sering menyanyi..sperti suatu hari saat membuatkan bubur bayi di dapur..

"Omoide nante iranai yo..datte ima tsuyoku, fukaku aishiteru kara.."

"Nyanyian yg indah" tiba2 Ciel masuk ke dapur..

"Ah..iya..terimakasih..aku ini orang jepang..sejujurnya aku adalah ketua club music..karna itulah aku pandai menyanyi.."

"Oh..begitu..lalu kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Aku…."

"Hn…kalau tidak mau cerita tidak apa2…aku pergi dulu..ya.."

"Ah iya..eh tunggu!"

"Apa?"

"Bayimu dan Sebastian..kau beri nama siapa?"

"Aku belum tahu.."

"Hn…bagaimana kalau Sebastsu dan Shierii?"

"Kau menggabungkan namamu dan namaku dan nama Sebastian bukan? Boleh jg..baiklah..kau memang bisa diandalkan..Ritsu.."

"Ahaha..tidak juga..^^"

Sore telah tiba..pekerjaan Ritsu sudah beres..kini Shierii dan Sebastsu tengah bermain bersama ortu mereka..dan Ritsu tengah bermain gitar di atas dahan pohon rindang di halaman rumah tsb sambil menyanyi lembut..

"Let's sing motto motto motto koe takaku…kuchibiru ni kibou tazusaete

Waado hanatsu sono tabi hikari ni naru..watashitachi no kakera…ehmm…

Omoide..nan..te iranai yo….datte ima tsu..yoku, fukaku aishiteru kara…

Omoide hitaru otona.. no you na kanbi na zeita..ku

Mada chotto... enryo shitai no…"

"Nona Ritsu.." terdengar Sebastian memanggil Ritsu

"Apa?"

"Anda dipanggil oleh tuan muda"

"Ohh..ok.." Ritsu segera beranjak dari dahan pohon yg td didudukinya..

"Ada apa Ciel?"

"Ehm..aku ingin kau jujur padaku..kau…kau bukan manusia kan?"

"Well,karna spertinya sudah saatnya…."

"Apa maksudmu? Beritahu aku!"

"Dia stengah iblis.." Tiba2 terdengar suara gadis menyela pembicaraan..

Semua menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok seorang gadis tengah duduk di jendela menghadap ke dalam dan tersenyum licik..rambut lurus nan hitam…bola mata biru bagaikan langit malam..pandangan yg tajam..dgn senyum yg licik..

"Ah! Kau kan! …." Ritsu teriak spontan karna melihat sosok tsb..

"Mio Akiyama! Kaukah itu?" Ritsu melanjutkan teriakannya..

"Ihihih…lama tak jumpa..Ritsu..kau sudah berubah ya.."

"Uh..tidak juga..*blush*"

"Hn? Wah wah..jd ini majikan baru sahabat karibku ini ya? Biar kutebak..yg kecil..namanya Ciel Phantomhive..dan butler yg itu namanya Sebastian Michaelis..bener ga?" kata Mio sambil menunjuk orang yg dimaksudnya

"Siapa dia,Ritsu.." Tanya Ciel yg dari tadi bengong

"Dia…sahabatku…Mio Akiyama..dia termasuk anggota club music ku dulu.."

"Salam kenal..bocah dan tuan butler..dan…anak2 kalian..xixiixi.." 

"KAU BILANG APA? AKU BOCAH?"

"Heh! Kau pikir aku berumur brapa? Umurku stahun lebih tua dari Ritsu..umurku 16 thn..kau kan masih 13 thn! Jd wajar kan klo aku memanggilmu bocah..:p"

"A! Kalau begitu…Ritsu…..15 thn?"

"Hehe..iya..^^" ~ ini Ritsu

"Ah! Kau! Tadi kau bilang bahwa Ritsu adalah stengah iblis..apa maksudnya?"

"Ritsu terlahir dari ayah yg iblis dan ibu yg manusia..jd itu sebabnya dia bilang kalau dia itu bukan iblis juga bukan manusia seutuhnya.."

"Lalu…itu maksudnya kenapa kau selalu berkata 'aku bukan manusia juga bukan iblis'..benar begitu Ritsu?"

"Ya..itu benar.."

"Ah! Bocah,boleh tidak 3 hari menginap disini?" tiba2 Mio bertanya dengan muka ceria

"Eh? Untuk apa kau menginap di rumahku?"

"Ihi..ada yg ingin aku bicarakan dengan Ritsu.."

"Kenapa tidak di tempat lain? Lagipula kalau cuma mau bicara knp mesti ampe 3 hari?"

"Ya..karna Ritsu bekerja disini..ntar bayi eh anakmu nangis lho klo gak ada Ritsu..hn..klo itu rahasia..boleh ya boleh ya..pliizz.."

"Ya sudah..ayo Sebastian..aku mau mandi.."

"Yes,my Lord.."

Lalu,Ciel dan Sebastian meninggalkan Ritsu dan Mio..

"Ritsu…bagaimana? Sudah kau lakukan apa yg kusuruh?"

"Belum..karna sampai saat ini 'mereka' belum 'melakukannya'"

"Apa kau tidak punya firasat kapan mereka melakukannya?"

"Hari ini..tengah malam..mereka akan melakukannya.."

"Bagus Ritsu..tidak salah kau sahabat terbaikku yah!"

_**To Be Continued**_

_Rencananya bakalan cuma ada 2 chapter..=="b abal bgt…gaje…  
>Cuma dua kata yg ingin sy ucapkan….<em>

_** Review yah!**_


	2. Rencana dimulai!

**When I Looking "Yaoi" Chap 2**

**AUTHOR : Cielice Phantomhive B'rabbit Ritsu**

**DISCLAIMER : Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**

**SUMMARY : When I looking demon x human**

**WARNING! drama, romance, abal, gaje, yaoi,yuri =="**

_**kali ini ada genre yuri nya ==" berhubung disini ada si pengacau mio ==" –ditabok mio-  
>selamat menikmati! Eh maksud sy selamat membacaaa! XDD (campur aduk yuri sama yaoi ==")<br>**_

**Pagi hari…**

"Uh…uh…ah! Sudah pagi ya? …..Eh? KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ritsu yg baru bangun langsung teriak berhubung si mio sudah tidur disampingnya sambil meluk dia..

"Se…sejak kapan..ah! …..benar jg…" tiba2 Ritsu ingat..bahwa kemarin mio mengatakan akan nginap di sini slama 3 hari..maklum..kmarin Ritsu berubah jd jiwa demon jd dalam keadaan tak sadar..=="

"Ah….good morning,ritsu~" sambil mengatakan itu..mio mencium bibir sang gadis berambut coklat itu..

"Uh…selamat pagi,mio.." jawab Ritsu sambil mengelus kepala "tunangannya" itu!

Well,sejujurnya Ritsu adalah 'tunangan' Mio..tak ada satupun orang yg mengetahui bahwa mereka bertunangan..tapi sepertinya hari ini seluruh dunia akan mengetahuinya..alasannya…..siapa lg klo bukan si bejat 'TRANCY'!

"Mio! Berhenti memelukku! Ntar kalau ciel sama sebas liad gmna? Hancur dah kita!"

"Biarin..toh mereka jg suka sesama jenis kan! :D"

"I…Iya juga ya.."

Selesai berganti pakaian..Ritsu langsung melakukan pekerjaannya,..pertama2 membangunkan kedua anak 'iblis dan manusia' itu..tapi….

"Sebastsu…Shierii…ayo bangun…mandi dan sarapan.." Ritsu berusaha membangunkan kedua anak tersebut..

"Uh…mama mana?" Dengan mata yg dikucek2,Shierii bertanya kepada Ritsu..

"Mama lg sama papa..ntar kita sarapan bareng mama sama papa..nah..kalian berdua mandi dulu..truz ganti baju..ok?"

"Ah! Baik..umm…kakak ini siapa?" Tanya Sebastsu yg melihat Mio yg memeluk2 Ritsu dari td..

"Kakak ini namanya Mio..dia sahabat kakak..nah..dia akan nginap disini slama 3 hari.."

"Ohh.."

"Ritsu! Boleh aq gendong yg berambut item itu?" Mio tiba2 ngomong dan nunjuk anak yg dimaksudnya

"Ya…terserah..klo gtu aq gendong Shierii..kmu gendong Sebastsu..ok?"

"Ok! Sebastsu..sama kakak ya.."

Sebastsu hanya bisa bengong dan nurut..begitupula Shierii..

Selesai mandi…Ritsu dan Mio yg berusaha memakaikan keduanya baju..akan tetapi Sebastsu dan Shierii malah lari keluar tanpa pakai baju..(tp udh pakai celana lho)

"Ritsu! Kejar mereka!"

"Iya! Ayo Mio!"

Ritsu,Mio,Sebastsu dan Shierii pun maen kejar2an di lorong..sampai akhirnya Sebastsu mendorong pintu langsung nerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Ciel..diikuti pula oleh Shierii..

"Mama! Papa!" teriak keduanya serentak sambil lompat ke tempat tidur dimana ciel masih berbaring lemah..

"Ritsu.."

"Kenapa,Mio?"

"Sepertinya hari2 kita bakalan sulit..liat aja tuh..anak sama ortu manja bgt..bakalan sulit nih"

"Iya..sudah kuduga.."

"Selamat pagi,Ciel…dan…Sebastian!" sapa Ritsu yg berjalan ke arah Sebastian..

"Selamat pagi..nona Ritsu..dan…nona Mio.." lanjut Sebastian..  
>"Ciel! Anakmu imut2 ya...kyyaaa…boleh aq cubit pipinya? :D" Mio yg kesenengan langsung nyerocos bilang "boleh aq cubit pipinya"<p>

Plaaakkk!

"Dasar bodoh! Mana ada orang tua yg mau anaknya dicubit2…gmna sih kmu ini?" Ritsu dgn tenaga nya pun memukul kpala Mio dan sketika itulah kepala Mio benjol..

Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku keduanya..

"Sebastsu..Shierii..kalian pake baju dulu..ntar mama sama papa sarapan bareng kalian" kata sang 'papa' sambil tersenyum menggendong Sebastsu..

"Mama ikut kan? Iya kan?" kata Shierii yg narik2 piyamanya Ciel

"Iya..mama ikut kok" kata Ciel mengelus kepala anaknya itu..

"Nona Mio dan Ritsu..tolong ya.."

"Baik!" jawab keduanya serentak dan menggendong masing2 anak tsb..

Selesai memakaikan baju…mereka smua langsung sarapan di meja yg tentu saja mewah…dipenuhi makanan yg super lezat…dan tentu saja..si Mio matanya langsung 'blink blink' ngeliat tuh makanan..

"Kyaaa! Aq mau yg ini…ini…ini! Ah dan yg ini…ini jg! Itu dan itu…! XDD"

"Mio! Jangan berisik ah!" bentak Ritsu kepada tunangannya itu..

"Eh..R…Ri…Ritsu…" mendengar itu Mio langsung masang puppy eyes..

Karna gak tega…akhirnya Ritsu pun ngalah..

Selesai sarapan…..

"Cieeeeeeeeeeeellllll!"

Siapa lg kalau bukan si bejat 'TRANCY'!

"A…Alois Trancy!" teriak Ciel kaget..

"Ciel! Aq dengar kau punya anak dari Sebastian yaaa? Waaahh! Imuttnyaaa!"

"Apa? siapa yang memberita-"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yg sedang memelukku ini..==" tiba2 Ritsu ngomong..

"Ma…maafkan aku… tapi aq sudah beritahu Alois biar jgn cerita ke siapa2…"

"Iya! Tenang saja! Aq bisa tutup mulut kok! :D"

"Grrr…Nona…Mio…."

"Tuan Muda…biarlah..apa boleh buwat..tidak ada gunanya Tuan Muda marah.." Sebastian menahan Ciel yg berusaha bangkit dan ingin membunuh Mio..

"Ah! Ternyata disini juga ada 'tunangannya' Mio ya? :D" tiba2 Alois nyerocos membocorkan rahasia Mio dan Ritsu..dan…habislah..kini sluruh dunia mengetahuinya..!

Seketika itu juga…Ritsu menjewer telinga Alois dan menamparnya dengan wajah marah tak karuan..

"Hentikan Ritsuuu!" teriak Mio berusaha menghentikan Ritsu..

"Mio…"

"Tak ada gunanya lg kita menyembunyikan hal ini..biarlah mereka mengetahuinya..toh lagian…Sebas dan Ciel kan juga suka sesame jenis…xixixixiixi" kata Mio melirik kea rah Sebas dan Ciel

"Lagi2 kau pakai alasan itu…tapi..ya sudahlah..apa boleh buat…Ciel…Sebastian..maafkan kami…memang benar…aku…..aku ini tunangan Mio..dan cincin ini adalah cincin pertunangan kami.."

"Ma…maafkan kami ya…!" keduanya langsung membungkuk dan meminta maaf

"Ya…sudahlah..gak perlu minta maaf..toh kalian sama kyk kami.." kata ciel sambil melirik Sebastian dan Sebastian hanya tersenyum kecil..

"Nyahaahhaa..cocok kalian smua! Yg satu YURI yg satu YAOI!" kata Alois sambil ngakak guling2..

Seketika itu jg sebuah sepatu ber-hak 20 cm melayang ke kepala Alois..siapa lagi klo bukan Ritsu yg melayangkannya..

"Tapi..tugas kita bukan cuma ini kan..benarkan Mio?"

"Iya! Ihihihi"

Entah apa yg direncanakan kedua gadis YURI tsb..sehingga membuat Ciel dan Sebastian pandang2an bingung..

"Hhh..ayo Sebastian!" ajak Ciel mengajak butlernya itu pergi

"Yes,my lord~"

"Salah! Harusnya Yes,my _honey_! Jiakakakakakak !" lagi2 seketika itu pula 20 batu bata mendarat di muka Alois..kali ini bukan Ritsu…melainkan Mio..XDD

"Yo! Mio! Kita mulai dari skarang?"

"Sepertinya iya!"

"Ehem! Aku tahu..kalian pasti mau ngendap2 ke kamar ciel kan? Ihihihi..ketahuan jelas!" lagi2 si bejat 'TRANCY' itu membuat sebuah gergaji menonjok jidatnya..(astaga! Parah bener!)

Malam itu…

"Ritsu..kita mulai darimana?"

"Stt…jgn keras2! Ntar ketahuan..gini rencanaku…kau pergi ke kamar ciel dan dengarkan ia mau makan malam apa..nah..ntar kmu kasih tau aku..'obat' ini akan kutaburi di makan malam ciel..nah..dgn begitu..rencana kita berhasil..tinggal melihat 'hasilnya'..ngerti kan?"

"Ohh..aq ngerti..klo gtu ayo!"

Dgn sangat berhati2..Ritsu dan Mio berjinjit2 mendekati kamar ciel..dan mulai menguping..

"Malam ini..makan Gateau Chocolate saja.." kata ciel lemah dari dalam kamar

"Baik.." Lalu Sebastian pun bergegas keluar kamar mempersiapkan makanan untuk sang majikan eh sang istri..

Ritsu dan Mio pun lari jinjit2 ngibrit sembunyi sbelum si tuan butler eh sang ayah eh sang papa melihat keberadaan mereka..(bused dah..udh kyk maling aja)

Lalu…Ritsu dan Mio pun membuntuti Sebastian menuju dapur..dan benar saja…Sebastian membuatkan Gateau Chocolate untuk sang istri –plaakk- maksud saya untuk sang majikan..

"Hmm..spertinya coklatnya kurang..ah! persedian coklatnya habis..hmm..lebih baik saya lihat dulu di gudang.." (jiah…kok di gudang ya? ==)

"Ihihihihi..ini saatnya Ritsu!"

"Benar! Kmu lihat2 ada orang atau tidak..biar aku yg ke sana naburin obat serbuk ini.."

"Baik! *celingak celinguk* gak ada orang! Lakukan skarang!"

Dengan sigap Ritsu perlahan2 menaburi obat serbuk yg dipegangnya dan menumpahkannya ke dalam adonan coklat dan mulai menutup hidungnya..(lho?)

"Ah! Slesai!" Ritsu pun buru2 menjumpai Mio yg menjaga dari tadi..

"Kenapa kamu tutup hidung,Ritsu?"

"Obat itu..kalau seseorang meminum atau memakannya..orang itu akan piiiipppppp…dan lawannya yg mencium bau obat itu jg akan piiiiippppp….."

"Ohh..aku ngerti! Lebih baik kita sgera pergi sbelum kita tertangkap basah.."

"Kau benar! Ayo!"

Dan…2 menit kemudian Sebastian balik lg dan menambahkan coklat ke dalam adonan..dan…..dia pun MENCICIPINYA!

"ga…gawat Ritsu! ToT"

"kenapa?"

"Sebastian mencicipi adonannya..ketahuan deh..T.T"

"Tenang aja..ga bakal kok..obat itu tidak bisa dirasakan oleh manusia dan iblis skalipun..yg bisa cuma stengah iblis kyk aq!"

"Fiuhh..untunglah..tapi kau jamin?"

"Iya! Lihat saja entar!"

Setelah pesanan istri –plaakk- eh majikan selesai..Sebastian membawanya ke kamar Ciel..

*tok tok tok*

"Masuklah.."

"Ini makanan anda,tuan muda.."

"Terima kasih..aduh!"

"Anda baik2 saja?"

"A…aku baik2 saja.."

_**To Be Continued~ ==**_

_**Berhubung sy cape ngetik udh 2000 kata..terpaksa ampe chap 3 deh..maaf ya…klo GAJE…manalagi kyknya ga sesuai sama judulnya..maklum..sy paling ga isa nentuin judul..**_

** satu kata…**

**REVIEW?**


	3. YEAH! Rencana Berhasil!

**When I Looking "Yaoi" Chap 3**

**AUTHOR : Cielice Phantomhive B'rabbit Ritsu**

**DISCLAIMER : Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**

**SUMMARY : When I looking demon x human**

**WARNING! drama, romance, abal, gaje, yaoi,yuri,lemon,ga nyambung sama judul ==**

yak! Cielice kembali melanjutkan fic cielice yg super gaje ini! XDD selamat membaca! Klo dah slesai review yaaaaa! Harus lho! –maksa- *ditabok*

Sementara itu diluar kamar….

"Ihh! Ritsu! Aq kan mau liad! Jgn ngalangin dong!" bisik Mio kepada Ritsu yg dari td ngintip kyk ngintip orang mandi..

"Ya elah Mi…lubang sekecil ini gmna mau liad? Gw aja ga keliatan!"

NB : lho? Apa td dibilang Ritsu? Mi? Gw? Kok orang jepang bisa bhs indo ya? O.o –jduuakk-

Tiba-tiba….

"Kak Mio! Kak Ritsuuuu!" tiba2 dua orang anak kecil berlari sambil teriak kayak dikejar2 anjing..

"EHH?" serempak kedua tunangan itu kaget seraya berkata dalam hati "gawat! Rencananya bisa gatot kaca! –jduakk- maksud sy gagal total..XD"

"Kak Mio..Kak Ritsu..mama papa mana? Udh tidur?" Tanya Sebatsu sambil masang muka puppy eyes di depan Mio dan Ritsu..

Tentu aja Ritsu sama Mio bertindak cepat keburu ntar rencananya bisa gatot alias gagal total!

"Ah…emm..mama…sama papa..emm..udh tidur..jgn berisik…ntar mama papa terganggu tidurnya.." kata Ritsu dengan wajah meyakinkan kedua bocah itu..

"Iya..karena itu..Sebastsu sama Shierii tidur jg ya..tidur kelamaan ga baik buwat anak seumuran kalian.." kata Mio sambil berusaha membujuk bocah2 itu..

"Oh gtu ya..klo gtu Sebastsu jg mau tidur ah!"  
>"Shierii jg!"<p>

Mio dan Ritsu pun saling mengedipkan mata mereka bertanda "Berhasil!"  
>Segera mereka mengantar kedua bocah itu ke kamar mereka dan segera melarikan diri keburu 'adegan' nya terlewatkan..xDD<p>

"Udh bawa kamera nya?"

"Udah dong Rit…nah..oh ya..ini…supaya ciel ga hamil lg soalnya mereka kan bakal –piiipppp- akibat makan kue beracun eh terinfeksi obat itu…makanya..supaya ciel ga dihamilin lg ma sebas..pakai ini! Soalnya ngurus dua aja udh susah apalagi 3! =="

"UWAA! Mi…mi..mio…i…itu kan! Kon-! Hmphh!"

"Stt…jangan keras-keras.."

"Masalahnya..bagaimana caranya agar benda itu bisa berada di dalam kamar? Masa aq harus masuk ke dalam kamar Cuma mau ngeletakin itu doang? Ga masuk akal..lagian bisa ketahuan rencana kita.."

"Iya sih..aha! kenapa ga jd "Maling Baik Hati" aja?"

"Maling Baik Hati?"

"Iya! Maling Baik Hati tuh ya kebalikannya maling yg biasanya..klo maling biasanya kan tuh nyelinap truz nyuri barang orang..klo maling baik hati tuh bukan nyuri tp malah ngeletakin barangnya..gtu.."

"Oh! Aq ngerti! Klo gtu kita lewat sana! Manjet dari jendela luar ya!"

"Ok!"

Lalu…

"Ga…ga nyampe….tinggian DIKIT DONG MIO! Ga nyampe nehh! =A="

"Ga bisaaaa! xO"

"Jinjit dong!"

"U…uhh…udah! Cpetan! Berat!"

"Yak! Berhasil!"

Tanpa mikir panjang,Ritsu secepat kilat ngeletakin tuh kon- hmpphh! *dibekep* ngeletakin di atas meja deket tempat tidur ciel..bisa ya Sebastian kagak menyadarinya =="

"Mio! Berikan kameranya!"

"Lu turun dulu dong! Gimana gw mau ngasih kamera nya?"

"Iya..iya..*HUP!* "

"Nih!"

"…."

"Ritsu? Kamu kenapa? Kok bengong? Heii!"

"Bukan itu…gw jd ingat waktu nih kamera ku pakai buwat nge foto kamu waktu jatuh gara2 kabel bass yang ditarik2 ama yui..wkkwkw..XDD"

"Waaaa! Yang itu jangan diceplosiinn!"

"Catat ah! Sebagai bahan ejekan Mio..(catat di memo : Mio jatuh gara2 kabel bass keliatan underwear nya!)"

"Waaaaa! Kamu iniiiii!"

NB : Tolong klik PAUSE di bawah ini yg lama…sementara menunggu dua ekor cewe di atas sedang fight!

**PAUSE  
>-<strong>

Ok! Back to Story! XD

Adegan! Mulai! XDD *dalam hati yg baca : fic macam apa ini?*

"Kudengar barusan ada suara berisik..apa ada orang diluar,sebastian?"

"Hmm…sebentar saya periksa tuan.."

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Tidak ada tuan…tidak ada orang di luar.."

"Oh…"

"Tuan muda tidak makan gateau chocolatenya?"

"Ah! Iya!"

Baru saja Ciel mau menyuapkan satu sendok ke dalam mulutnya Ritsu terjatuh di luar kamar sehingga membuat Ciel berkata..-

"Ah! Siapa itu?"

Segera Sebastian membuka jendela kamar lebar2 dan celingak celinguk…tapi…TIDAK ada seorangpun disana..

"Tidak ada orang,tuan muda"

Ciel menjadi sedikit takut…tapi dia berusaha tidak menampakkan ketakutannya..ia segera kembali menyuapkan satu sendok gateau chocolate nya..

Sementara itu….

"Dasar BEGO! Gara2 kamu hampir saja ketahuan tauu!"

"Hiii…maaf Ritsu…maaf….aq kan ga sengaja…lagian…kamu kan tahu tenagaku ga seperti kamu,…ampun..ampun…."

"BEGO! BEGO! BEGO! BEEEEEEE—GOOOO!"

"Ma…maaf Ritsu…hiks…hiks…"

Karna melihat Mio yang mulai menangis akhirnya Ritsu mengalah..ok! Akhirnya Ritsu pun manjet pohon pake gaya ala MONKEY –ditabok Ritsu- dan siap2 merekam adegan –piiippp-

Back to Sebas and Ciel

Ciel pun berhasil menyuapkan satu sendok gateau chocolatenya…dan…..tiba2 saja….

PRANGG!

Sendok yg ada di tangan Ciel jatuh secara tiba2 dan Ciel jg tiba2 membeku sesaat..

"Tuan muda? Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang butler khawatir..

Bukannya menjawab tapi ciel malah megangin 'barang' nya yg masih tertutupi celana birunya dengan kedua tangannya..

"Tuan Muda?" Sebastian kembali bertanya dengan wajah tampak heran tapi sya yakin..sebastian pasti berpikir 'mesum' =v=b

"S…Se…Sebastian…" ciel mulai mendesah (dalam hati Author : Yeah! Obatnya bekerja! :D)

"Ke…kenapa ya…ra…rasanya…ngghh…'itu' ku…seperti…nggghh"

Sebastian seperti mengerti apa maksud tuan mudanya..ia segera mendekati tuan mudanya..memegang pinggang tuan mudanya…dan..mulai membuka celana sang majikan…

"Bisakah anda berdiri tuan muda?"

"A..Apa yang..kau lakukan…."

"Hmmm.." tanpa basah basih –geplak!- Sebastian mulai menjilati _butt _nya ciel..

"Ah…S..Sebas…tian….ngghhh" ciel mulai mengerang..

Sementara itu..Sebastian beralih menjilati 'barang' ciel…

"Ahhh….Se…Sebastian….nggghhhh…"

"Ya…tuan muda?" Sebastian yg mulutnya sudah berlumuran cairan 'itu'

"La…lanjutkan! Lanjutkan! I..Ini perin..taahh~~"

Setelah mendengar itu…tentu saja si Sebastian langsung nurut…masa kesempatan begini terlewatkan? Wkwkkwkw…XDD sementara itu..kita lihat aksi dua ekor 'penguntit' di luar sana yuk!

"Hmmmmm =w=b"

"Huwee..lama amat…pengen cepet2 liat…=,="

Back to SebaCiel

Sebastian pun medorong tubuh Ciel dan perlahan ia mulai membuka baju sang majikan..dan sekarang…tidak ada sebutir eh sehelai benang di tubuh ciel..

Sebastian mulai menciumi ciel…beradu lidah dengan sang majikan…sehingga tibalah cairan 'itu' keluar..  
>Sebastian beralih ke leher ciel…ia menghembuskan nafasnya di leher ciel..itulah mengapa ciel merasa geli,seneng,keenakan..<p>

Lalu tak lama..Sebastian beralih lg ke bagian dada mungil Ciel…ia mulai mengulum…mengemut…mencium…dan menjilati tonjolan yg memerah yg ditemukannya di dada ciel..

Ciel pun merasa enak,nyaman,tapi jg takut (takut hamil ya? –author ditendang-)..

Akan tetapi…tangan kiri Sebastian yg dr td nganggur akhirnya bekerja memegangi tonjolan yg satunya…ia memainkannya ke atas,bawah,dan ke samping…

"La…lagi Sebastian~~" Ciel seperti nya sudah mulai terbiasa..ditambah lagi..pengaruh obat buatan Ritsu..

Sebastian beralih lagi ke bagian bawah daripada dada ciel..yaitu ke bagian dimana dia menemukan 'barang' mungil ciel…

Akan tetapi….Sebastian kemudian bangkit…

"Mau..kemana?"

Bukannya menjawab…Sebastian justru membuka bajunya termasuk reslesting celana hitamnya..  
>Ia kembali mendekati ciel dan membuka kaki ciel –plaakkk!-<p>

Baru saja akan memasukkan 'barangnya' ke lubang kecil ciel…Sebastian melihat kon*om yg terletak persis di meja dekat tempat tidur ciel…ia segera mengambil tuh kon*om dan meMAKAInya!

Sebelum Sebastian hendak ber-piiippp-,Ciel bangun dan mendekati Sebastian…ia duduk di atas kaki Sebastian…dan berkata-

"Lakukanlah.."

Sebastian tersenyum mesum…ia kemudian memasukkan 'barang'nya perlahan ke lubang kecil Ciel…tadinya Ciel merasa keenakan..tp pada akhirnya..ia merasa sakit yg luar binasa..

"Ah! Sakit! Sakit Sebastian!"

"Tenanglah tuan muda…anda akan terbiasa…" Sebastian berusaha menenangkan Ciel..

"Nghhh…." Ciel sudah tidak tahan lg….dia sudah ingin klimaks…pada akhirnya Ciel klimaks..begitupula lawan mainnya…

Sebastian kembali mendorong tubuh Ciel…

"Tu..tunggu….Ahh! Sakiiitttt!" teriak Ciel ga karuan ampe2 'penguntit' yg di luar udh nyumpel kuping pake daun pisang..XDD

Sebastian hanya tersenyum seperti biasa..dia mendorong…menarik…sehingga keluar masuklah 'barang' nya di lubang ciel…ciel makin kesakitan..tetapi jg seneng…air matanya sudah mulai keluar..  
>Sebastian mengelap nya dengan tangannya…ia kembali membuka paha ciel agar 'barang' nya mudah memasuki terowongan eh lubang nan mungil nya ciel…<p>

Tak lama..mereka berdua pun saling klimaks…

"Hhhh..nggghhh…Seb…sebastian….~ahhh~"

"Hhhh..hhh…sedikit lg tuan muda…hhhh…"

Akan tetapi..saking tidak tahannya..Ciel tertidur di pelukan Sebastian…Sebastian tersenyum dan menidurkan majikannya…akan tetapi…yah…seperti malam ini ia dan tuannya tidur tanpa pakaian melainkan hanya ditutupi selimut nan hangat…

Besoknya…

"YEAH! YEAH! BERHASIL! BERHASIL! HOYYYEEEEEE!" Ritsu yg dari tadi loncat-lari-jungkir balik di sekitar kamarnya sementara mio yg dari td udh cape ngeliatinnya..

"Udah dong Rit….ntar ketahuan lhoo!"

"Tapi gw terlalu seneng Mi! Wahahahahah!"

"Lebih baik kita turun yuk…lagipula sapa tau tuh dua ekor bocah udah bangun.."

"Ya udah! Yuk!"

Ritsu dan Mio segera ganti baju dan berlari menuruni tangga menuju kamar bocah2 yg mreka maksud…dan…ternyata benar…dua bocah itu sudah bangun dan berlarian di dalam kamar..

"Sebastsu..Shierii…mandi dulu yuk…ntar sarapan bareng mama papa.." ajak Ritsu

"Kalau gtu…Sebastsu mau dimandiin kakak Mio ajah!" kata Sebastsu yg lari meluk Mio..entah sejak kapan tuh anak jg demen sama orang sinting dan ceroboh kyk mio..-ditabok mio-

"Shierii mau sama kakak Ritchu aja!" teriak Shierii sambil narik2 tangan Ritsu..Ritsu dalam hati udh mau ktawa denger Shierii manggil dia "Ritchu" wkwkkwkw..maklum..masih anak2…XDD

Stelah mandi…Mio,Ritsu,Sebastsu dan Shierii berjalan menuju ruang makan…mereka tengah melihat papa dan mama telah berada di sana..

"Papa! Mama!" teriak keduanya

Muka Ciel yg dari tadi merah padam kyk kepiting rebus langsung kaget dan berusaha bersikap seperti biasa…sementara Sebastian hanya tersenyum seperti kebiasaannya walaupun dalam hati ia berkata "bersamamu itu menyenangkan,bocchan.."

"Sebastsu…Shierii…mama lg sakit…jgn diganggu…tuh liat muka mama pucet gtu.." kata mio (tumben ajarannya bener ==)

Ciel tampak curiga mendengar perkataan Mio…jangan2…suara berisik yg td malam itu…

Ritsu dan Mio saling berkedip mata..ciel mulai menunjukkan wajah mematikan kepada mereka berdua..XD

Stelah selesai makan…Sebastsu dan Shierii berlarian ke atas sperti biasa…mereka maen2 di lantai atas..  
>Sementara itu..<p>

"Ehem…sebenarnya..apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian membuntuti kami?" Tanya Ciel dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus dengan tatapan ingin membunuh kedua gadis tsb..

"Baiklah…kuberitahu…aq telah menaruh obat perangsang di gateau chocolate mu kemarin…obat itu tidak bisa dirasakan iblis dan manusia..hanya stengah iblis yg bisa merasakannya..oleh karna itu,,sebastian tidak bisa merasakan bahwa ada obat di gateau chocolate itu.." kata Ritsu kurang lebar…

"Lanjut stelah itu kami meletakkan kond*m di meja di kamar Ciel..lalu segera merekam kejadiannya dari luar jendela..dan benar…suara berisik itu akibat ritsu yg jatuh..==" kata mio melanjutkan kata2 ritsu td,..

"Oleh sebab itu…kami….akan sebarin video ini! Ahahahahhahaa" keduanya tertawa licik…ciel rasanya ingin membunuh mereka berdua…saat ciel hampir saja melayangkan pukulannya ke arah ritsu..tiba2 terdengar suara teriakan gadis yg tak lain lg bagi ritsu dan ciel…

"CIEEEELLLLL!" seorang gadis berambut pirang ikal diiket dua berlari kea rah ciel

"RICCHAAANNNN!" seorang gadis lagi berambut coklat tua dengan hairpin di poninya berlari ke arah Ritsu

siapa lagi kalau bukan YUI HIRASAWA dan ELIZABETH MIDDLEFORD….

Ritsu dan Ciel serempak teriak kaget….seraya dalam hati berkata "GAWAAATTT! Ketahuan deh kami selingkuh!"

berhubung lizzy adalah tunangan ciel dan yui adalah pacar ritsu…apa boleh buwat…ciel dan ritsu akhirnya lari ngibrit tunggang langgang keliling mansion dikejar pula oleh kedua gadis yg baru saja datang td…dan…sementara itu…Mio dan Sebastian..

"Tak kuduga bakal jd begini..==" kata Mio dengan muka _down_bgt sambil menggendong Shierii

"Akhir yang sulit ya..nona Mio..==" lanjut Sebastian yg tengah menggendong Sebastsu..

akhirnya keduanya menundukkan muka dengan tampang begini nih (=o=")

yak..itulah akhirnya…perselingkuhan adalah akhir dari segala hubungan cinta.. 

_**~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~**_

Sampai jumpa di fanfic saya yg laen! ^O^ sayonara! Jgn lupa review yaaaa!


End file.
